


It's easy

by Theproductofhate



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I don't know what to tag it's literally all said, M/M, braiding, drabbel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theproductofhate/pseuds/Theproductofhate
Summary: Loki teaches Bucky how to braid hair.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	It's easy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know that my english is not the best but eh, I tried. I hope you guys still enjoy it, even if it may not be the best quality.

“Ouch! Be careful, James.” Loki said as he winced due to Bucky pulling slightly at his hair.

“Listen, I have never needed to braid anyone’s hair, Loki. I don’t know how to do this, except for this guidance on Stark’s holographic device.” frustrated he let Loki’s awefully half braided hair go and leaned back so that his back was resting against the back of the couch.  
Totally exhausted he let his right hand run over his face before pinching his nose.

“Can’t you just use your magic and make it appear? You’re doing it all the time anyway.” He sighed.

Loki turned his head, looking at the soldier. It was funny seeing him from another angle. With him sitting on the floor between Bucky’s legs and the other man sitting on the sofa, he was quite smaller. For once. The god put one hand on Bucky’s knee, giving it a slight squeeze.

“There is no need to be frustrated, dear. My mother thaught me when I was a child and it was-” he stopped for a second, thinking of the right word, “-not the easiest task to accomplish.” Loki gave a humorous chuckle before smiling up at the other man. “I will teach you.”

“Loki, no.” Bucky said softly, not really in the mood to argue.

“I promise, dear, it’s easy! I’ll show you first and then you’re doing everything that I’m doing, alright?

Loki wasn’t even waiting for an answer. The moment Bucky had raised his eyebrows and taken a deep breath the god shouted for his brother, who had been with Tony and Steve in the living room, watching a movie. Not far later Thor boomed through the doors with the biggest grin and a drinking glass in his hand. He must have had some of Asgard’s alcohol again, the demi-god thought, shaking his head.

"Sit down, Thor. I need you to let me braid your hair.” looking utterly surprised by his brother’s request he pointed to Bucky. “Why aren’t you using his hair? He’s got pretty long hair too, you know?”

“Because I am trying to show him how to braid hair, you oaf. Now sit down, will you?” Thor took a seat in front of his brother but turned to Bucky again, before Loki even got the chance to grab his hair.

“Loki used to always braid my hair when we were little. You should have seen him, Bucky. I was so much taller then him and he’d always stand on this tiny wooden chair that was in his room.” Laughing, he gave Loki a glance. Joy was written on his face as he remembered those times.  
The fact that Loki used to do his older brother’s hair when he was still a kid, made Bucky smile. He always knew that the black haired god had a hidden soft side. Not the ‘loving tiny kittens and sprinkles on his hot cocoa’ but his 'kind’ side. Even thought Loki didn’t reveal this side often, the soldier knew it was there and every time he’d listen to stories about his past, they’d be exposed.

Grabbing the blond hair’s head, Loki turned it to face in the other direction, slowly bringing it in place. Once he was satisfied that it was the right angle, he took three strands of Thor’s hair and showed them to the man sitting on the couch. “So, you have to take three strands of hair; only small ones if you want to braid the ones I’m usually having.”  
Bucky nodded, understanding what the trickster meant. He’d always catch him in their bathroom making them.

“ Then you take one of the outer strands and put it over the one in the middle. You have to change the sides each time you’re putting it over the middle one, don’t forget that, dear.” Thor smirked at the pet name. It made him think about how his brother finally found himself the person he has always been looking for.  
Once the braiding was done and a hair tie was holding everything in place, Loki released Thor’s hair and showed the result to Bucky, who sat in awe, starting to try it himself.

It was a rocky start for the trained soldier but he eventually got a small braided strand after frowning and sighing for five minutes. He proudly looked at his work and smiled. “Done.”  
When Loki let a mirror appear out of nowhere and held it to the back of his head, he admired the braid. It wasn’t the best work he’d seen but not bad for a beginner either.

“It’s amazing, James. I love it.” he said, dragging his boyfriend’s head down for a soft kiss, after the mirror had disappeared again. Thor, now sarting to get up and head to where he’d been ten minutes before, left the room to them; closing the door silently. Neither Bucky nor Loki had noticed him leaving.


End file.
